wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z ziemi na księżyc/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Rydel i kielnia. Tego samego wieczora powrócił Barbicane z całem towarzystwem do Tampa-Town. Inżynier Murchison wsiadł wnet na okręt „Tampico” z powrotem do Nowego Orleanu. Musiał bowiem nająć całą armię robotników i zebrać większą sześć potrzebnego materyału. Członkowie Gun-klubu pozostali w Tampa-Town dla rozpoczęcia pierwszych robót przy pomocy krajowców. Ośm dni później wrócił „Tampico” do zatoki Espiritu Santo z całą flotilą parowców. Murchison najął 1500 robotników. Za czasów niewolnictwa byłby niemało czasu i niemało trudności do takiego zebrania ludzi potrzebował. Ale od kiedy Ameryka, ziemia wolności, nie miała innych, jak wolnych ludzi, zbierali się ci na zawołanie za dobrą zapłatą. Na pieniądzach nie zbywało Gun-klubowi, który swym ludziom wysoka zapłatę z odpowiedniemi gratyfikacyami obiecywał. Najęty robotnik mógł na pewno liczyć, że po skończonej robocie znajdzie w banku Baltimore złożony na swoje imię niemały kapitał. Murchison mógł też przebierać i być wybrednym w wyborze zręczności i biegłości swych robotników. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że miał on dobór mechaników, ślusarzy, ludwisarzy, kamieniarzy i rękodzielników różnego rodzaju, bez różnicy koloru, białych i czarnych. Wielu przybyło z familiami; była to prawdziwa emigracya. Trzydziestego pierwszego października o dziesiątej zrana zapełniła ta przybyła trupa ulice Tampa-Town; można więc sobie wyobrazić ruch i zajęcie tej małej mieściny, której ludność w jednym dniu wzrosła do podwójnej liczby. W istocie spodziewało się Tampa-Town ogromnych dochodów nie z robotników, którzy zaraz do roboty na Stones-Hill się wybierali, ale z ciekawych, którzy dzięki pomysłowi Gun-klubu ze wszystkich stron świata do Florydy spieszyli. Pierwszych dni użyto do wyładowania flotylą przywiezionych narzędzi, maszyn, żywności i dość znacznej ilości pojedynczych części ruchomych domów. Równocześnie wytyczył Barbicane piętnastomilowy railway (droga żelazna), przeznaczony do połączenia Stones-Hill z Tampa-Town. Znane już są sposoby budowy kolei amerykańskich. Dziwne w zakrętach, śmiałe w przepaściach, bez poręczy i tym podobnych ubezpieczeń, przeskakują pagórki i przelatują doliny. Pociąg pędzi na oślep i nie zważa na linię prostą. Kolej tam nie kosztuje wiele i nie żenuje. Buduje się ją i rozbiera potem z całą swobodą. Kolej z Tampa-Town do Stones-Hill była zatem bagatelką, niewymagającą do budowy ani wiele pieniędzy, ani wiele czasu. Zresztą Barbicane był duszą całego ludu, przybyłego na jego skinienie; on mu dodawał zachęty, on wlewał we wszystkich myśl, zapał i przekonanie; było go wszędzie pełno, jak gdyby skrzydła miał, a wszędzie w towarzystwie J. T. Mastona, tej muchy brzęczącej. W jego twórczej głowie tysiące powstawało pomysłów; nie było dlań przeszkód, zapór ani trudności; był zarówno mechanikiem, górnikiem, mularzem, jak ludwisarzem i artylerzystą, miał zawsze gotową odpowiedź na każde pytanie, i przygotowane rozwiązanie na jakiekolwiek zadanie. Czynną korespondencyę utrzymywał z Gun-klubem i kompanią Goldspringa, a parowiec „Tampico” oczekiwał dzień i noc jego rozkazów w zatoce Hillisboro. Barbicane opuścił pierwszego listopada Tampa-Town z całą masą robotników, a nazajutrz zaraz wzniosło się miasto domów robotniczych w około Stones-Hill, obwiedzione parkanem, pełne ruchu wewnątrz, które mogło zająć miejsce jednego z większych miast Stanów zjednoczonych. Życie urządzono podług wszelkich reguł dyscyplinarnych i we wielkim porządku rozpoczęto roboty. Rowy porządnie wykopane dawały poznać naturę ziemi, a rozpoczęcie wykopu mogło już 4. listopada nastąpić. W tym dniu zebrał Barbicane przełożonych pracowni i powitał ich temi słowy: – Wiadomo wam, moi przyjaciele, w jakim celu zgromadziłem was w tej dzikiej okolicy Florydy! Mamy ulać armatę o średnicy dziewięciu stóp, o ścianach sześć stóp grubych; wybudować dla niej fundament z kamienia na 191/2 stóp. Musimy zatem wykopać dół 60 stóp szeroki, a 900 stóp głęboki. Tę ogromną pracę mamy ukończyć w przeciągu 8 miesięcy, tj. w 250 dniach. Macie zatem dwa miliony pięćset czterdzieści trzy tysiące czterysta stóp kubicznych ziemi wykopać w przeciągu 250 dni, czyli króciej powiedziawszy, dziesięć tysięcy stóp kubicznych dziennie. Trudnem to wcale nie będzie dla tysiąca pilnych robotników na obszarze wolnym; trudniejby o wiele było w granicach zamkniętych. A zatem robota ta wykonaną będzie, ponieważ wykonaną być musi; liczę więc na waszą sprawność, zręczność i na wasz pośpiech! O godzinie 8 zrana wetknięto pierwszy rydel w ziemię Florydy i od tej chwili nie wypuścili robotnicy tego narzędzia z ręki ani na chwilę, zmieniając się co ćwierć dnia. Jakkolwiek kolosalną była ta praca, nie przechodziła sił ludzkich. Ileż to robót o wiele trudniejszych wyprowadzono z pomyślnym skutkiem, gdzie z żywiołami walczyć trzeba było? Mówiąc o podobnych pracach, nie od rzeczy będzie wspomnieć o studni Piuts du père Joseph, wykopanej niedaleko Kairu przez sułtana Saladina, w epoce, kiedy nie znano jeszcze maszyn, które stokrotnie siłę ludzką podwyższają. Studnia ta dochodzi powierzchni Nilu głębokością 300 stóp. Druga taka studnia w Koblencyi, margrabiego Jean de Bade, sięgała 600 stóp w ziemię. A więc o cóż może chodzić? Potroić głębokość przy potrójnej szerokości, to przecież trudnem nie będzie. Tak myślał każdy i żaden dozorca ani robotnik nie wątpił o udaniu się tego dzieła. Stuk big o skałę, huk min, zgrzytanie maszyn, kłęby dymu rozchodziły się w około Stones-Hill, odstraszając trzody bawołów i seminolów. W dzień pracowano przy świetle słonecznem, którego ciepło na wapiennej ziemi 99 stopni dochodziło, nocą zaś przy białych płomieniach światła elektrycznego. Taki sposób roboty wymagał nader wielkiej zręczności i uwagi robotników, a chociaż niejednego z kopiących nawet i śmiertelnie kaleczyły odłamki kamieni, nie upadał zapał ani na chwilę, pracowano dzień i noc. Po upływie pierwszego miesiąca, głębokość studni doszła w przecięciu do 112 stóp. W grudniu podwoiła się głębokość, a w styczniu potroiła. W miesiącu lutym mieli robotnicy do czynienia z wodą, która z wnętrza ziemi wytryskać poczęła. Użyto pomp i przyrządów pneumatycznych do wyczerpania źródła, i udało się nareszcie poskromić ten płynący żywioł. D. 10. czerwca, 20 dni przed oznaczonym przez Barbicana terminem, osiągnęła studnia, w około murem obwiedziona, głębokość dziewięciu set stóp. Prezydent Barbicane i członkowie Gun-klubu gratulowali inżynierowi Murchisonowi, że jego praca herkulesowa postępowała z tak nadzwyczajną szybkością. Przez tych ośm miesięcy nie opuścił Barbicane ani na chwilę Stones-Hill; obecny całej robocie, zajmował się bezustannie powodzeniem i zdrowiem swoich robotników i czuł się szczęśliwym, że nie pojawiła się epidemia, zwykła towarzyszka wielkich zgromadzeń ludzi, tak zawistna w tamtych stronach świata, wystawionych na wszystkie wpływy tropikowe. Prawda, że kilku robotników postradało życie przy tej niebezpiecznej robocie, ale podobnych nieszczęść ominąć niepodobna, a zresztą są to drobnostki, któremi Amerykanie dość mało się zajmują. Mają oni więcej względów humanitarnych na dobro ogółu, niż jednostek. Tylko Barbicane kierował się przeciwnemi zasadami i objawiał je przy każdej sposobności. Dzięki też jego pieczołowitości, roztropności i przychylnej interwencyi w wypadkach trudniejszych, liczba wypadków nie dochodziła nawet do liczby katastrof innych krajów zamorskich, słynnych ze zbytku przezorności, jak np. między innemi we Francyi, gdzie na 200.000 robotników, jeden wypadek liczyć zwykli.